


Those Drama Kids

by Pylades_Drunk



Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Taylor Swift (Musician), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Actual Satan Brendon Urie, F/F, F/M, Gratuitous reference to Agriculture, Group chat, Inspired by real conversations, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pylades_Drunk/pseuds/Pylades_Drunk





	1. Chapter 1

**T-Swizzle** has added  **Spookyjim, Broseph, Oreos, Moonsgay, ChainsawMassacre, DorothyGale, Galaxyboi, ComicChic, Guyliner,** and  **Stumpy** to  **Chat**

 

**T-Swizzle** has renamed the chat  **Drama Club**

 

**Guyliner:** Tay, what the fuck is this.

 

**T-Swizzle:** I didn’t want to have to wait until class to talk to yall.

 

**ComicChic:** yall

 

**DorothyGail:** Taylor, your southerner is showing.

 

**T-Swizzle:** Abigail, we are southerners.

Back to why I made the gc.

Y’all are my friends. Plus I just saw the cutest dog with the cutest scarf sitting outside the AG building.

 

**Spookyjim:** Taylor, you’re from Pennsylvania.

 

**T-Swizzle:** Don’t bully me Joshua.

 

**Moonsgay:** Cute.

Unrelated but I think I need stitches.

 

**ChainsawMassacre:** woj do i need to murk

 

**ComicChic:** Brendon no.

 

**Oreos:** brednob yes

 

**Galaxyboi:** i saw everything. ryan got launched off a horse 

 

**Spookyjim:** what the frick

 

**Moonsgay:** I got launched off a horse and I think I need stitches.

 

**Broseph:** oml

go to the nurses office you absolute nugget.

 

**Sunspan:** miely is he still bleeding

 

**Galaxyboi:** mr. may took him already

 

**Oreos** has changed  **Galaxyboi** ’s nickname

 

**Miely:** b i c t h

 

**ComicChic:** language Michael.

 

**Miely:** control ur mans rhen

 

**ComicChic:** bish He ain’t my man.

 

**Oreo:** that’s not what you said last noght

 

**T-Swizzle** has sent a photo to **Drama Club**

**_Well-that-escalated-quicky.jpeg_ **

 

**ChainsawMassacre:** oml

tay has the best reaton potos

 

**ComicChic:** Suddenly I can’t read.

 

**Moonsgay:** Did you get infected by Brendon’s illiteracy?

 

**ChainsawMassacre:** binxh. i tule too fast.

 

**DorothyGail:** this is making my brain hurt. 

 

**Spookyjim** : smae

*same

Bredbob your illiteracy is rubbing off on us

 

**ChainsawMassacre:** duk u

 

**Spookyjim:** fuk u too bitch

 

**ChainsawMassacre:** kiss ny ass binch muthafukka

 

**Moonsgay:** Brendon no.

 

**ChainsawMassacre:** brendon yes.

 

**Moonsgay:** I will add Spencer.

 

**ChainsawMassacre:** brendon no.

 

**Miely:** Gay

 

**Guyliner:** So are you?

 

**Miely:** I’m bisexual. Get it right.

 

**ComicChic:** Shut the fuck up. Mr. Corrigan is threatening to take up my phone.


	2. The Ryan Chronicles

**Moonsgay:** Guys, I can’t find my dog.

 

**ChainsawMassacre:** liek taht tiny dog that youre always takjuhg aviyt?

 

**Moonsgay:** Brendon, That’s not even english.

 

**T-Swizzle:** Like that tiny dog that you’re always talking about.

Before you ask, he stood up and yelled exactly that in algebra.

 

**ChainsawMassacre:** cuz i new ud tell ryro waht i sayd.

 

**Stumpy:** dude. Is this what you guys have been doing?

 

**Guyliner:** yea. Where’ve u been for the last day?

 

**Stumpy:** my phone got taken away because Brendon sent me the fuck this shit I’m out vine,

 

**Moonsgay:** you missed me breaking my head.

Now back to my dog.

 

**Stumpy:** i think i found her.

Did you seriously bring hobo to school?

 

**Moonsgay:** Bo?

*no

I’m nowhere near school rn.

Brendon, you bitch!

 

**ChainsawMassacre:** the fuck dud u di thus thjns?

 

**Moonsgay:** three words.

Nearly Witches lyrics

 

**ChainsawMassacre:** oh fuck. Un gibbs najd ukud a chddk Nd shuf kfc

 

 **Moonsgay:** I'm actually going to kill you.

Does anyone know what he meant to type?

 

**Stumpy:** nope. not getting involved in ryden’s fights.

 

**Stumpy** has left **Drama Club**

 

**T-Swizzle:** Uh-oh.

 

**Moonsgay:** you’re dead to me.

Shit. Not you Taylor. Bitchboyd Urine.

 

**ComicChic:** *A wild gerard has appeared*

I smell drama.

 

**Moonsgay:** G, what does a broken heart have to do with witches.

 

**ComicChic:** leads to bad decisions? Other than that. Nada.

 

**Moonsgay:** Thank you.

Bingbong. You’re a salty bitch.

 

**ChainsawMassacre:** says the guy who’s been writing songs for his ex girlfriend.

 

**Moonsgay:** And?

At least I don’t write fanfiction about my friends!

 

**DorothyGail:** oh shiet

 

**ChainsawMassacre:** At least I don’t have a boner for John Lennon!

 

**Moonsgay:** At least I don’t dress like a unicorn blew up on me!

 

**ChainsawMassacre:** AT LEAST I DINT DRESS LIKE A HILLIE

 

**Moonsgay:** what the fuck

 

**Galaxyboi:** did he just-?

 

**ComicChic:** yep.

He just called Ryan a hillbilly.

 

**Guyliner:** damn dude. ryan doesnt dress like a hillbilly.

That’s miley.

 

**ComicChic:** jesus pete. Miley doesn’t deserve this kind of slander.

 

**T-Swizzle:** Wait isn’t bingbong the imaginary friend from Inside Out?

 

**ComicChic:** oh my god

 

**Galaxyboi:** oh my god

 

**Guyliner:** does this mean Brendon isn’t real?

 

**DorothyGail:** Oh my god

 

** Stumpy ** is online

 

**Stumpy:** What the fuck.

 

**Moonsgay:** Brendon’s an imaginary friend is what we took away from this?

You guys are a strange bunch.

 

**Guyliner:** look. When hav i evr come to reasonable conclusions.

 

**Stumpy:** literally never.

 

**DorothyGail:** what patrick said.

 

**T-Swizzle:** Not to distract from Brendon and Ryan’s fight and Pete’s apparent inability to not be weird.

But who’s going to be in the talent show?

 

**Moonsgay:** I am. With Jon.

 

**ChainsawMassacre:** fuk u.

Me 2 w spence&dallon

 

**Stumpy:** me & pete are in too

 

**DorothyGail:** im sitting this one out.

 

**ComicChic:** of course.

Me mikes frank and ray are gunna b askin bob if he wants to join our band 4 it.

 

**T-Swizzle:** cool!

 

**T-Swizzle** has changed their nickname

 

**Meredith:** i was worried I’d be the only one again.

 

**Galaxyboi:** tbh I only go at this point just to see you.

 

**ComicChic:** excuse me Michael?

 

Galaxyboi: nothing!

 

**Galaxyboi** is offline

 

**Meredith:** do I want to know?

 

**Moonsgay:** idk at this point.

 

_ 12:30 pm _

 

_**Galaxyboi** has added d **ankdrums, weedandfairytales, smilesandmore, tauros, doitforthelolz, BryarPatch,** and **meredith** to **RYDEN DRAMA** _

 

**Galaxyboi:** did ryan just

Grab Vicky T and kiss her?

 

**Dankdrums:** holy shit. That was ryan?

 

**Weedandfairytales:** damn. he moved on fast

 

**Doitforthelolz:** i think you added the wrong person.

 

**Galaxyboi:** no.

I added spencer, jon, miley, ray, taylor, and dallon

 

**Doitforthelolz:** I’m not Dallon.

I’m Dan Keyes.

Ryan’s other ex

 

 **BryarPatch:** Dude I thought your name was dank eyes for the longest time.

 

**Tauros:** Goddamn it Mikey. How do you always fo this?

 

**Smilesandmore:** holy crap. Gabe just grabbed Ryan and now they’re kissing.

 

 **Smilesandmore** has added **fatherlonglegs** to **RYDEN DRAMA**

 

**Smilesandmore:** dallon holy shit.

You’re missing some hilarious shit

 

**Fatherlonglegs:** brendon mooning half of the soccer team?

Cause I'm seeing more than I need to rn.

 

**Meredith:** again?

Wait no. We’re talking about that apparently Ryan is making out with Gabe and all of Brendon’s friends. That he hasn’t made out with before.

 

**Smilesandmore:** I’m so glad I’m hiding behind Luke then.

 

**Galaxyboi:** So That’s why Billie is cackling?

 

**Smilesandmore:** no thats cuz i offered to dye his hair blue again.

 

**Doitforthelolz:** not to interrupt but Ryan’s currently sticking his tongue down Gee’s throat.

 

**Smilesandmore:** did you guys all seriously just stand up and throw food at him?

Holy shit. Frank just decked him.

Is someone gonna go stop him?

No?

I’ll deal with it then.

 

**Doitforthelolz:** oh shit. Miley just knocked both of them out.

 

**Smilesandmore:** guys. I know i just decked both of them but Ryan reeked of alcohol.

 

**Doitforthelolz:** fuck. Everytime he and Brendon break up, he shows up at school shitfaced.

 

**Meredith:** do I need to show him the benefits of writing songs about his exes?

 

**Doitforthelolz:** I’d rather you didn’t.

Actually yeah.

  
  


_ 4:30 pm _

 

** Meredith  ** has added ** Doitforthelolz DankDrums Weedsandfairytales BryarPatch Fatherlonglegs Tauros  ** and ** smilesandmore ** to ** DRAMA CLUB **

 

**Smilesandmore:** Do you actually want me to murder Brendon?

 

**Chainsawmassacre:** bitch what dud U di ti tiy

 

**Doitforthelolz:** Do you just not look at your keyboard?

 

**DankDrums:** I’m right nex t to gum and he really doesn’t liik at his keyboard

 

**Weedsandfairytales:** Next* Look* Him*

Please proofread

 

**DankDrums:** I know for a fact that you’re high as balls. 

Are u just that gramaticle?

 

**Meredith:** Grammatical.*

 

**Oreo:** Tay give up. The only boy out of those three who can spell is Jon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Broseph:** what do u get when u combine shabby chic and emo comic nerd?

Gee Way.

 

**ComicChic:** R U D E

 

**Galaxyboi:** Gee, you’re wearing a black lace dress and a deadpool hoodie.

Youre a shabby emo.

 

**Oreo:** shut up. He looks cute as hell

 

**ComicChic:** Thanks Frank.

 

**Broseph:** Frerard?

 

**Meredith:** Frerard.

 

**SpookyJim:** Salutations

 

**Broseph:** Salu-gay-tions

 

**DorothyGail:** Mood

 

**ComicChic:** No Frerard.

 

**Oreo:** No frerard?

 

**Moonsgay** has changed their nickname

 

**FuckBrendon:** Theyve become selfaware.

 

**Broseph** has changed their nickname

 

**Blurryface:** Taylor, can I have admin powers?

 

**Meredith:** Sure.

 

**Meredith** has changed the chat settings

 

**Blurryface** has added **ImAnActor** and **ButcherWithASmile** to DRAMA CLUB

 

**ImAnActor:** Tyler. What the hell is this?

 

**Blurryface:** groupchat

 

**SpookyJim:** DEBBY!

 

**ImAnActor:** JOSH!

 

**ButcherWithASmile:** JENNA

 

**Blurryface:** JENNA

 

**FuckBrendon:** That was creepy.

All four of you sent that at the same time.

 

**DankDrums:** You used to do that with Z and Dan.

It’s not that weird

 

**FuckBrendon:** Oh my god

Are you guys polyamourous?

 

**ButcherWithASmile:** You spelled Polyamorous wrong.

 

**Blurryface:** Yes.

 

**Spookyjim:** Yes

 

**ImAnActor:** Yes

 

**FuckBrendon:** Thanks to everyone but Jenna.

 

**ChainsawMassacre:** Fuck yiy rucan.

 

**Guyliner:** rucan?

 

**FuckBrendon:** Pete I s2g.

 

**Guyliner** has changed **FuckBrendon** ’s name

 

**Rucan:** Fuck everyone but Debby Tyler and Josh.

 

**ComicChic:** I will stab you Ross.

 

**Rucan:** Especially fuck Gee. Even if I love his outfit.

 

**ComicChic:** B I T C H

 

**Guyliner:** Holy shit. Gee just ran out of class.

RIP George Ryan Ross III. He a bitch but he will be missed by most of us.

 

**Rucan:** sHIT!

 

**DankDrums:** I’m actually wheezing. Ryan just ran past my class.

He looks half dressed.

Gee just ran by throwing one of his heels.

His dress is vv cute. 

where’d he get his dress?

 

**Galaxyboi:** Etsy

 

**DankDrums:** Damn. I have bad luck with them.

 

**ComicChic:** Stop runninh yiy kuykr bitvh!

 

**Doitforthelols:** Which of you fucknuts is playing Mamma Mia and following them?

Nvm it’s Jenna.

 

**DorothyGail** has changed the chat name to Fucknuta

 

**Meredith:** Abigail no!

 

**Stumpy:** is there a reason Ryan has a stiletto jammed in his shoulder and is missing his top half and shoes?

 

**Galaxyboi:** he insulted Gee.

 

**ComicChic:** And got his ass kicked for it.

 

**Guyliner:** He’s bleeding.

I think you actually stabbed him.

Holy shit!

 

**Meredith:** Brendon, you and Ray are the only ones with a drivers license who haven’t stabbed Ryan.

 

**Guyliner:** oh trust me

Brendon has ‘stabbed’ Ryan

 

**DankDrums:** did you guys seriously all just yell ew?

Also I too have ‘stabbed’ Ryan

You aren’t special Brendon

 

**Meredith:** nasty

 

**DorothyGail:** binch 

Ryan ain’t special

 

**Doitforthelolz:** Ryan’s fucked the half the school that’s not too young, too old, or doesn’t swing his way.

 

**ImAnActor:** so all of the older sophomores, the juniors, and the seniors?

Excluding my boyfriends and girlfriend and Frerard?

 

**ButcherWithASmile:** I have a license.

Also anyone realize that Ryden is basically Annie Oakley and Frank Butler from Annie Get Your Gun

 

**Weedandfairytales:** they literally have argued about everything that frank and annie did

 

**ChainsawMassacre:** shut ur hor moth

 

**Weedandfairytales:** I don’t have a moth

Oh wait

You meant whore mouth

Fuck you. Spencer and Cassy like my mouth

 

**fatherlonglegs:** tmi

 

**Stumpy:** disgusting

 

**Blurryface:** sickening

 

**SpookyJim:** kinky

 

**ImAnActor:** Joshua.

 

**Spookyjim:** not kinky

 

**Rucan:** thanks for worrying about me

The doctors thought my dad stabbed me

I don’t live with my dad

 

**ComicChic:** oops


End file.
